Exterminators (Multiverse)
| FormerMembers = | Allies = | Enemies = Celestials, Dreaming Celestial, X-Men, X-Treme X-Men, X-Terminated, | Origin = God-like destroyers trapped by the Celestials in the walls that separated realities | PlaceOfFormation = Multiverse | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Greg Pak; Marjorie Liu; David Lapham | First = X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 12 | Last = | HistoryText = ]] Origin At the dawn of the universe the Celestials were there and shaped creation, but they were foolish enough to play god. They thought that with life and creation there must be death and destruction so they created the Exterminators to be that death and destruction. However, the Exterminators turned against the Celestials who couldn't kill them so they separated the universe into the Multiverse and imprisoned and bonded them into space between the walls that separated realities. However, the Celestials didn't learn from their first mistake and created the Death Seed with the same purpose, but far more manageable. The Exterminators were trapped in their prison for millennia, until the walls between realities began to crack. Frequently travelling and teleporting from reality to reality and world to world weakened the walls. Tears, cracks and fissures grew larger and larger until the Exterminators were able to escape. ]] X-Termination The rift first became known on Earth-13812 in the head of the Sphinx. Lord Xavier, the Witch King, Nazi Xavier, and Xavier Head began sacrificing civilians to an interdimensional rift to gain power. The transdimensional X-Men were able to rescue their Xavier and narrowly defeated Lord Xavier and Nazi Xavier. Unfortunately, the X-Men did not act quickly enough to save that world, and were forced to make an interdimensional jump, leaving that reality and all of its inhabitants to be consumed by the Exterminators' vortex. Meanwhile on Earth-616, AOA Nightcrawler and Dark Beast used the Dreaming Celestial to create a portal to their world of New Apocalypse. Unfortunately, this portal opened the rift between realities wide enough for the Exterminators to pass through to Earth-295. When the Exterminators emerged, they were greeted by the X-Men, the transdimensional X-Men, and the X-Terminated. One of the Exterminators departed to Earth-616 where he drained the Dreaming Celestial while the other two Exterminators remained on Earth-295, one feeding off the rift and the other seeking out the power of Apocalypse in the Death Seed. They were imprisoned within Earth-295 when Nightcrawler sacrificed himself to seal off their universe. Powers and Abilities Powers The Exterminators seem to be able to absorb or consume energy. Light and concussive blasts (such as Dazzler's lasers or Cyclops' optic blasts) seem to be the easiest for them to absorb. The Exterminators appear to be immune to telepathy. The Exterminators can also absorb kinetic energy, but with some difficulty. Weaknesses The Exterminators seem to have a weakness to extreme cold and ice, possibly due to it slowing down molecular activity (or energy). The Exterminators appear to have some difficulty absorbing kinetic energy. Exterminators appear to negatively react with Apocalypse powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * X-Termination ** - ** - ** - ** - | Links = }} Category:Interdimensional Organizations